


Spike sets the record straight

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Two Drabbles in which Spike sets the record straight.





	1. How Buffy Smells

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote drabbles! Honest-to-goodness, exactly-100-word drabbles!
> 
> It was fun.
> 
> One is Spike/Buffy (only implied) the other is Spike & Dawn.

People think she smells like vanilla. Maybe because she looks so soft and sweet, a sugar-cookie of suburbia headed to housewifedom. Spike knows better. She’s meat, and there’s a tangerine tang to her sweat when she exerts herself that sours into grapefruit when she’s angry.  
  
He’s grown a taste for grapefruit.  
  
When she’s sanguine it’s hardly a trace under the honey-and-talc of a well-cleaned body. And when her monthlies hit, she’s heady and resinous, like myrrh fresh on the tree or cola-nut crushed underfoot. It makes Spike think of Africa and a plan he’s made and hopes never to complete.


	2. Spikes

“What did you do with the spikes?” It’s late and Dawn wants a return to the pre-soul days, to stories a responsible man doesn’t tell.

He attempts a leer. “You know, bit. If you think about it.”

“All I come up with is stab it through them. They’re dull and heavy. Why would you even use them?”

Spike sighs. “They weren’t even called ‘spikes’.”

“No!”

“Some watcher made that story up, because watchers always have to have an explanation for everything. Spike’s just a name, bit. Didn’t want to go through life formal as ‘William’ and I sodding hate ‘Bill’.”


End file.
